One day we'll sing together
by Melisendis
Summary: One Shot, aus der Kindheit eines GG Nebencharakters. Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern


**One day we'll ****sing together**

Als sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Jalousien drängten, schien die kleine Stadt noch zu schlafen. Lediglich ein einzelnes Auto fuhr durch die Straßen Stars Hollows.

Niemand ahnte, dass ein kleines Mädchen, mit höchst viel versprechender Zukunft, gerade die Fernbedienung ergriff und seinen Lieblingsfilm zum dreizehnten Mal ansah. Wen hätte es auch interessiert? Es gab viele kleine Mädchen in der Stadt, welche sich hin und wieder morgens aus den Betten schlichen um ein wenig zu fernzusehen. Doch Patty war keins von ihnen. Sie war anders als all die kleinen Mädchen, welche mit ihren Puppen spielten und Kindersendungen sahen. An diesen Dingen hatte sie schon längst das Interesse verloren.

Patty beobachtete die beiden Tänzer konzentriert, schloss schließlich die Augen und bewegte die Beine zu der Musik. In ihren Tagträumen, war sie es, welche mit dem attraktiven Mann durch den großen Saal schwebte. _Die Menge klatschte. Die Männer liebten sie, die Frauen beneideten und bewunderten sie. Sie war Mitglied einer Tanzgruppe, welche durch die Staaten zog._

Patty liebte es auch sich vorzustellen, wie sie singend auf der Bühne tanzte und die Menschenmenge im Takt klatschte. _Man würde ihre Lieder im Radio hören, sie würde vielleicht sogar in Europa auftreten._

Das Geräusch leiser Schritte riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Sie drehte den Fernseher ab und setzte sich mit einem Kinderbuch auf die kleine Couch.

„Patricia?" Ihre Mutter, Anna, musterte sie Stirn runzelnd. „Was machst du denn schon auf? Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?" Sie setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über die zarte Wange.

Patty nickte leicht.

Anna strich durch das wirre Haar ihrer Tochter. „Mir geht es wie dir, mein Schatz."

Patty kräuselte die Stirn. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie es in ihrem Herzen aussah. Wie konnte sie dann beurteilen, ob es ihr genauso ging?

„Patty, rede doch wieder mit mir. Das alles war nur zu deinem besten!"

„Ja, Mutter."

Anna seufzte. „Du bist zehn Jahre, Engel. Erst zehn Jahre. Es werden sich noch andere, realistischere, Chancen in deinem Leben bieten."

Patty kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte wieder an den überfüllten Tanzsaal. _Man überreichte ihr Blumen und überschüttete sie mit Loben. Und plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme aus der tobenden Menge. Sie hörte nicht einmal ihre eigenen Gedanken, aber sie erkannte diese eine Stimme. Überall, überall auf der Welt hätte sie diese Stimme gehört. _

„Patty!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter hatte einen strengen Unterton bekommen. Sie war eine phantasielose, grüblerische Frau Anfang dreißig, welche hinter dem verträumten Schweigen ihrer Tochter nur eine vorpubertierende Phase sah.

„_Großmutter." Sie griff nach der zarten, schon sehr runzligen Hand, welche plötzlich ganz weich und jung aussah. Da war sie. Madame Hannah Cartier, ehemaliger Broadwaystar. Jünger und schöner denn je. Ihre Augen funkelten als sie ihre Enkeltochter musterte. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich." „Grandma, wir werden auf Welttournee gehen…und…ich habe mich verlobt…" Hannah umarmte sie lachend. „Hol zwischendurch Luft, meine Kleine." Die Blitze der Kameras nahmen sie nicht mehr wahr._

„_Du bist wieder hier." Patty - oder die schöne Patricia, wie sie genannt wurde – küsste ihre Großmutter. „Ich war doch niemals fort, mein Kind."_

Anna drückte Pattys Hand. „Ich mache uns Pfannkuchen. Was sagst du dazu? Du liebst doch Pfannkuchen!"

_Die Fotografen und Journalisten drängten sich um die beiden Stars. „Woher kennen Sie sich?" „Werden Sie gemeinsam auftreten?" _

_Hannah schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Das ist meine Enkeltochter! Ich habe es ihr gelehrt zu tanzen und zu singen!"_

„_Ihre Enkeltochter? Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich!"_

„_Aber sehen Sie denn nicht unsere Ähnlichkeit?" Hannah schüttelte empört den Kopf. _

„_Patricia, wie war es von einer Legende gelehrt zu werden?"_

_Patty fuhr durch ihr langes, glänzendes Haar. „Es war unglaublich. Die besten Stunden meines Lebens. Die einzigen Lichtblicke meiner ansonsten leider sehr traurigen Kindheit. Ich bin in einer Kleinstadt Connecticuts aufgewachsen. Mein Vater hat uns früh verlassen. Ich bin bei meiner Mutter aufgewachsen, welche den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste."_

_Hannah drückte ihre Hand._

„_Aber ich habe es geschafft…" Fuhr Patty fort. „Ich habe es geschafft, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Trotz all den Hürden, all den Menschen, welche mich verachtet haben. Ich bin zu Boden gestoßen wurden, aber jedes Mal wieder aufgestanden." Sie wandte sich lächelnd an Hannah. „Das alles verdanke ich nur meiner Großmutter."_

„Ich bin nicht hungrig."

„Patricia! So geht das nicht weiter! Wir müssen dringend reden!"

Patty seufzte. „Du musst arbeiten und ich zur Schule."

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir frei nehmen?"

„Und wer bezahlt dann die Rechnungen? Vater ist mit Großmamas Hinterlassenschaft und euren Ersparnissen verschwunden! Wie konnte eine Frau wie sie nur so einen Sohn gebären! Unvorstellbar!"

„Patricia!" Anna ergriff unsanft die Hände ihrer Tochter. „Hör auf so zu reden! Dein Vater wird bald zurückkommen. Er hat nur etwas in New York zu erledigen. Am Wochenende wird er wieder hier sein."

„Das sagst du seit sechs Monaten!" Patty sprang auf. „Vater wird nicht zurückkommen! Nie weder! Er ist weg! Weg, verstehst du? Für immer!"

Annas Augen begannen zu tränen. „Geh sofort auf dein Zimmer. Geh mir aus den Augen!"

„Nein. Diesmal wirst du der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen! Vater hat uns verlassen! Er hat wahrscheinlich schon längst eine andere, welche gerade unser Geld für teuren Schmuck ausgibt!"

„Dein Vater wird dich übers Knie legen für diese Worte!"

„Mutter! Die ganze Stadt weiß es! Deine zehnjährige Tochter weiß es! Wann wirst du es einsehen? Wann wirst du es endlich einsehen? Es kümmert ihn einen Dreck, wie es uns geht! Wir waren ihm immer zuwider!" Der Schlag traf sie wie ein schwerer Stein. Sie griff sich auf die glühende Wange.

Anna griff sich erschrocken auf den Mund. Sie hatte ihre Tochter noch niemals zuvor geschlagen.

Patty fing sich schnell wieder. „Musst du erst auf Vaters Niveau sinken um es endlich zu begreifen? Mum…" Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Er wird nie wieder kommen. Nie wieder. Ebenso wie Großmutter. Auch sie wird nie wieder kommen. Die Krankheit hat sie getötet. Auch die berühmte Madame Hannah Cartier war nicht gefeit vom Tod." Der Druck auf ihrem Herzen nahm ihr die Luft zu atmen. „Mir ist egal, was die Leute über uns sagen, über Vater. Mir ist egal, dass er verschwunden ist…damit kann ich leben. Aber warum musste Großmutter gehen? Warum? Warum nur?" Sie spürte die Tränen nicht mehr, zu oft hatte sie geweint. „Mummy, bitte überleg dir die Sache mit New York City. Das ist eine einmalige Chance für mich. Ich werde in der Schule zur Tänzerin und Sängerin ausgebildet. Dann ich uns ernähren. Wir könnten beide nach New York City ziehen…"

Anna schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf und sank auf die Couch.

„Mummy!" Patty räusperte sich. „Großmutter war eine zufriedene Frau. Ihr einziger Wunsch war, dass ich so wie sie meinen Weg gehe. Und…zu tanzen und zu singen…das ist auch mein Traum. So wie es ihrer war…Großmutter wollte ihr leben lang nur singen und tanzen…mir geht es ebenso…"

Anna erhob sich und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. „So gern ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde, es geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Bitte versuch auch mich zu verstehen. Ich kann nicht so einfach meinen Job kündigen. Um alleine nach New York City zu gehen und in diesem Internat zu wohnen, bist du noch viel zu jung."

Patty löste sich Kopf schüttelnd von ihrer Mutter und lief in ihr Zimmer. Sie verstand die Worte nicht, welche ihr nachgerufen wurden. Weinend sank sie auf ihr Bett und griff nach dem alten schwarzweiß Foto ihrer Großmutter. „Irgendwann, irgendwann werde ich wie du auf der Bühne stehen." Flüsterte sie, bevor ihre Stimme aufgrund des Tränenflusses versagte.

_Der unverschämt gut aussehende Moderator trat lächelnd ans Mikrofon. „Und nun dürfen wir sie mit einem ganz besonderen Auftritt überraschen: Madame Cartier und ihre Enkeltochter – die schöne Patricia!"_

_Hannah und Patty hielten sich an den Händen als sie ins grelle Scheinwerferlicht traten._

_Die Menge begann zu jubeln. _


End file.
